AllStar Love
by Ky22
Summary: Tree Hill in the eyes of Brooke Davis. She's popular, she's rich, but what if she doesnt have the one thing she wants...That special Raven Star..Nathan Scott.
1. Chapter 1

Tree Hill, North Carolina. Land of the jocks, cheerleaders, stoners, partiers, and even you classic case of losers. Popularity was key. If you knew the right people, rich, or dated the captain of the football team you were in the clique. Good thing Brooke Davis never had to worry about being popular. It came naturally. It was people that wanted to hang with her. The captain of the Tree Hill Ravens, the rich girl, the Girl behind the red door. She never had to worry about what clique she was accepted in because she was it. Her best friend, Peyton Sawyer was also on the cheerleading squad. She was dating the Star player of the Tree Hill Ravens, Nathan Scott. Brooke didn't have a problem finding a guy. She had alot actually. Every party she just wanted to have a good time, and make out with a hot guy. Alot of drunk one night stands, alot of benefiting. No strings. No attachments. Brooke was a party girl. She had it all, the money, the popularity, the style. Only one thing was missing...the one guy she wanted the most deep down.

The alarm went off at 7am as usual. Brooke rolled over to the sounds of the ringing from the bell inside the alarm clock until she reached over turning it off. Only the sound didn't stop. In the house she still heard the sounds of her parents fighting yet again. What could it be about this time? Probaly a bill, a stupid charge on a credit card that her mom made, or they could just be fighting over nothing just because they were programmed to do it, it seemed. Brooke sighed laying back on her queen size bed that she absolutly loved, and looked to the ceiling. "Another day in the life of Brooke Davis." she said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Time passed, she was dressed and ready to go. Grabbing everything she'd take to school with her she had in her hands heading to the front door. "Im going to school!" she yelled throughout the house. "Like you care." she whispered softly to herself opening the door, and walking out.

The air filled with chatter and laughter as the students of Tree Hill High crowded outside the school in the Quad. Brooke pulled up in he blue little volkswagon parking her car. She opened the car door stepping out putting on her Brooke Davis game face, and put her purse over her shoulder walking towards the school. She heard a familiar voice coming up beside her. Her best friend, Peyton Sawyer. Peyton was dressed as she normally was in her black 'Im a Rebel' bad ass clothing line. "Hey Brooke." Peyton smiled. "Hey P. Sawyer. So what's on the agenda today?" Brooke asked her. Peyton smiled putting her arm around Brooke's shoulder. "Ever tried just living in the moment Brooke?" Brooke scoffed, and shook her head. "Please. Besides...you can totally do more damage when you put your mind..to stuff." she paused for a brief second seeing a hot guy she hadn't hooked up yet. Peyton laughed, and looked up into the air sighing as they laughed together, and walked into the school.

It was game day. Brooke lived for this day every year since she was a freshman. Game day meant one thing to Brooke. Cheerleading. Her all time favorite thing to do. It took her mind off everything going on in her life. Her heart, her parents always fighting, and all the drama. She lived free for three hours every Friday night inside Tree Hill's gym. All she had to do was cheer her heart out, and stand there looking good. She was always the first inside the gym for cheerleading pratice. Peyton was usually second. Sometimes she was late though, but Brooke never really cared because no matter how Peyton felt, she knew every Friday night she was one of them. Brooke was stretching on the gym floor losing up, when the rest of the cheerleaders came into the gym. Brooke smiled, and stood up, but before she could say anything to her squad Whitey's voice entered the gym telling the team to come on. The boys came running out from the locker room, and Brooke couldn't help but smile as one boy came dashing out last to enter the gym. She couldn't explain it but everytime she saw him, her heart beat raced, and she became suddenly weak. There was only one problem. The boy was Nathan Scott. Boyfriend to her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"6:30 P. Sawyer you better be-" Brooke yelled through Peyton's house walking towards he bedroom door. When she got to the doorway, she stopped and smiled to her best friend seeing she was dressed, and ready for the season opening game. "Yes, Brooke I'm ready." Peyton told her sticking her tongue out to her a bit. Brooke walked further into her room, and gave Peyton a sarcastic laugh before plopping down on the bed. "So heard from Papa Sawyer?" Peyton's dad was always out to sea on a boat. Peyton was staying alone 9 months out of a year basically it seemed. Brooke was always there for her best friend since her mom died; it was like she was practically living their as Peyton's sister. "So what's the story on you and all-star lover boy?" Brooke asked. They seemed to always fight. Peyton and Nathan that is, but they were also the ideal couple. Cheerleader blonde with the star player. They always had their differences though. Brooke didn't know if she was jealous of the fact that Peyton had that with Nathan, or because it was she wanted Nathan deep down. "It's fake." Peyton told her simply. Peyton liked Nathan a lot. He was just a residential Tree Hill jackass. "But he did apologize this morning, so I guess we're ok." She added. Brooke smiled a bit, and slapped her best friend's knee. "You're lucky. I wish I could find a guy that has what you two have." Brooke said sadly. Peyton raised an eyebrow to Brooke confused. "What we have? Which is what? A huge fight every night of the week, and when the weekend comes we end up at a party saying meaningless apologies, and then have sex?" Peyton said sarcastically like all of it was a good thing or something. Brooke just sighed like those words were heaven to her. "Yeah." Peyton reached up slapping Brooke on the arm, and laughed. "Brooke, stop being such a slut!" she told her shaking her head. Brooke tilted her head to Peyton, and smirked. "Oh you know I was kidding. Come on, we're gonna be late." Brooke told her grabbing her arm, and dragging Peyton out of the room so that they could head to the game.

The gym of Tree Hill High filled with students, and parents coming to watch the game. Brooke stood on the sidelines with the other cheerleaders waiting for the team to come out so they could start the game. As the time called for, the Ravens came running out from the locker room onto the gym floor. Brooke watched as they came running out, and one of the boys that came running was Lucas Scott. Brooke raised a eyebrow looking at the shaggy blonde haired; blue eyed boy, and leaned over towards Peyton. "So that's Nathan's brother?" Peyton nodded to Brooke, and Brooke smiled curling her lips, and shrugged. "Who knew the Scott DNA could be so orgasmic." Peyton turned looking to Brooke, and Brooke smirked licking her lips. Peyton rolled her eyes, and the tip-off was underway.

Nathan's beach house was the ideal spot for the Raven's after party. Brooke came here after every Ravens victory. Mostly was because of Nathan making a winning shot, but lately Lucas had been taking his spotlight. Brooke could tell that Nathan didn't like it at all. The tension between the two brothers was noticeable. The thing that got her though was why Peyton was so concerned about how Nathan was treating Lucas. It was kind of weird. Brooke got to know Lucas in the backseat of his car when she changed after making the winning shot. If she couldn't have the Scott she wanted, maybe Lucas could be fun to play with. After all he did have the Scott good looking gene as well. Brooke, and the rest of the group were drinking already, and of course Brooke was a little gone; once again. The night went on, and Nathan humiliated Lucas with a tape of Karen and Dan. That had sent Peyton and Nathan at each others throat once again. Peyton and Lucas already left for the night which left Brooke at Nathan's with no way home. Brooke wouldn't have minded, but it seemed every time she went to talk to him; he was off with the brown haired girl that was Lucas's best friend, Haley Scott. She was supposedly Nathan's new tutor. Well this party after all did suck.

Brooke woke up in Peyton's bed. She didn't know how she'd gotten there, or remember the night before for that matter. She awoke to Peyton's television being loud. Peyton sat next too her, and Brooke rolled over looking at her. "Hey you." She said her face mushed up from the feeling of a hangover. Brooke rolled onto her elbows, and rested on them. "What happened?" Peyton raised an eyebrow to Brooke, and laughed a bit. "Which part. The part where everyone was completely drunk, and making fools of themselves, or Nathan acting like a jackass to Lucas?" Peyton told her. Brooke raised an eyebrow in confusion. She didn't remember anything at all really. "Doesn't matter. We're over now." Peyton added. Brooke leaned up against the headboard, and looked to her best friend. "What? But you guys were so perfect for each other. If you minus all the fighting." Brooke trailed off trying to think of a way to say it to where it made sense. "So we were the perfect Pamela and Tommy Lee?" Peyton asked, because minus all the fighting hers and Nathan's relationship was nothing but sex. Brooke smirked, and shrugged. "Can't be that bad see." She laughed, and Peyton playfully swatted her. "I'm sorry though buddy." Brooke told her. Wow. Peyton and Nathan broke up, she was changing in Nathan's brothers car, Nathan was making nice with the tutor girl. Drama in Tree Hill.


End file.
